


lingering

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 7 [14]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: A perfume lingers in the Post Office and Keen will find out who it belongs to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



It lingers in the air when she's walking through the Post Office to her desk. Elizabeth can't put her finger on the perfume, but she breathes it in each time she passes it. It's so familiar and it makes her think of electricity and sex. After a month, Elizabeth decides that no one in that facility wears that perfume.

She's organizing papers. There have been three cases in as many days, and Keen has not slept in just as long. She jumps when someone touches her elbow. She looks back to see Samar looking at her, dark eyes thoughtful.

“I thought you could use this,” Navabi says, holding a coffee out to Liz.

Liz grabs the coffee and must squeeze too tight because the lid pops off and spills down the front of her. She sets the coffee down and starts wiping at the spill when Samar whisks away, returning with what looks like a simple black sweatshirt.

“Thank you,” Elizabeth says and slips it on over her soggy clothing when she smells it. The perfume. She can't help the flutter of emotion and she inhales deeply, exhaling, “I love this perfume.”

Samar quirks her lips. “I only wear it on dates.”

“I keep smelling it around here.”

Navabi looks mischevious. “Sometimes, I don't have time to change my clothes.”

“How does dinner at Pablo's sound?” Keen asks.

“Like I'll have to wear my perfume.”


End file.
